


The Duality of Padmé

by theshortstormtrooper



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Divergence - Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Character Study, Established Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, F/M, Padmé Amidala Dies, Padmé Amidala Needs a Hug, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshortstormtrooper/pseuds/theshortstormtrooper
Summary: When Padmé lays on the operating table before she gives birth. She takes time to ponder over her life, and she realizes there was always two sides to her. Padmé Amidala and Padmé Naberrié.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	The Duality of Padmé

**Author's Note:**

> Read this with My Immortal by Evanescence playing in the background. Helps enhance the experience.

Pain, pain, excruciating pain is all Padmé feels as she lays on the operating table at the medical facility on Polis Massa. She takes the time to ponder over everything that occurred just before. The Republic has fallen, the Jedi have been killed and purged, her husband turned against her and choked her, and she is sitting here on an operating table about to give birth by herself. What has her life come to?

Padmé from a young age was destined for greatness as told by her parents. She had qualities that were aligned to a good Queen, which Naboo needed after the scandal of King Veruna and his administration. She joined the Youth Legislative Group to learn politics and later became the Queen of Naboo, and led the planet through the Trade Federation Conflict. Padmé never had a normal childhood like the others on Naboo, but it didn't bother her because she wanted to be the person to lead her planet to greatness and she did.

Years pass and she became a strong, beautiful, and intelligent senator that became an instrumental piece in the Galactic Arena and could sway the votes of many by her word alone. She was the champion and protector of the people. But that was Padmé Amidala. Not the true Padmé. The true Padmé, Padmé Naberrié lives as a shadow of Padmé Amidala. Padmé Naberrié was robbed of a normal childhood. Padmé Naberrié never grew up like the others did, and it hurt her emotional development. Politicians are supposed to be strong, stoic, empowering, but Padmé Naberrié was none of that. She was a young naive girl who wanted to have fun with her friends and eventually have a husband and a family and grow old together.

It all changed when she found Anakin Skywalker, the young slave from Tatooine who swept her off her feet. Anakin was everything to Padmé Naberrié, as was the Republic was everything to Padmé Amidala. There was always two halves to Padmé, and as she lies on the table she knows that when the Republic fell Padmé Amidala fell with it. When Anakin Skywalker falls, Padmé Naberrié will fall with him too. The thought hurts so much. Everything she ever wanted was right there at her fingertips and the universe had to curse her like she was some sort of evil that needed to be eradicated. She knows in her state she couldn't be a good mother. She has no experience, and the fighter that was Padmé Amidala has been vanquished. All that is left is Padmé Naberrie, a scared young girl. All she needed at this point to live on was Anakin's love, and he chose himself dooming her to her fate.

After she gives birth, she takes one moment to look at her beautiful children that her and Anakin created. It brought happiness and immense sadness to look at them knowing, she won't be here any longer. She imagines how her parents looked at her when she was born and how they told each other that Padmé was destined for greatness. As Padmé gazes at her children's beautiful faces she knows that they are destined for greatness, and that they represent much more to the universe than she could ever a young naive girl could ever. She turned to Obi-Wan who was hurting as much as she was and said, "There is still good in him, I-I know there is." To ensure that her love for Anakin will always be there through herself and her children. She takes her last breath and praises the peace that is finally brought to her.

Anakin and Padmé Naberrié brought out the best in each other, when the universe wanted to turn them against each other. Luke and Leia will be the guiding light to bring the two long lost lovers scattered across the stars back to each other. Destiny never changes, the path it takes to get there is always moving and changing, but Love has no explanation. It is truly an extraordinary thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like i am the only one who is fine with Padmé dying with a broken heart because i believe there was always two sides to her. I read the book Queen's Shadow and it helped reinforce my belief. The Padmé we see in Episode 3 isn't Padmé Amidala, its Padmé Naberrié. Plus the death of Padmé for me was more of a symbolic death that George wanted to push, I dont think he intended for a technical death. Plus i relate the death of Padme Naberrie and Amidala to Anakin and Darth Vader in Return of the Jedi. When Padme Amidala dies the Republic falls, when Darth Vader dies the Empire falls. When Padme Naberrie dies she is at peace. When Anakin Skywalker dies he is at peace and redeemed. Its like Poetry, they rhyme. Thats just my thought, feel free to disagree with me in the comments down below.


End file.
